I Want Your Lips!
by flexo WKS
Summary: Siwon yang kecanduan akan rasa lembut dan manis bibir itu,... Bibir Cho Kyuhyun. A WonKyu Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's Yaoi. Boys love. Gak suka dilarang baca._**

~Happy reading~

* * *

I Want Your Lips!

Chapter 1

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Pasalnya ia baru saja meminum dua botol Soju dan itu karena ulah Donghae. Atau mungkin ini salah Kyuhyun sendiri yang lebih memilih dare waktu ujung botol tadi mengarah kepadanya. Harusnya ia tau bagaimana sifat teman-temanya itu, truth mungkin akan lebih baik. Dan sekarang makhluk-makhluk astral yang membuatnya mabuk berat sepertinya sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya seseorang memastikan apa yang dia lihat.

Merasa namanya disebut, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sang pemilik suara barito yang memanggilnya. Buram. Ah tentu saja, dia sedang mabuk. Tunggu dulu, postur tubuhnya, suaranya, model rambutnya, sepertinya ia tahu siapa manusia didepannya ini.

"Siwon sunbae?"  
Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Kau mabuk? Kau sendirian?" tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tambah pusing mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu.

"A,.. aku..."

BRUGHH!

Tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh kebawah. Ia pingsan dengan cara yang tidak etis di depan seorang Choi Siwon. Sunbaenya sekaligus namja yang ia sukai. Sungguh Memalukan.

~1013~

Aish, jinjja. Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali. Dasar ikan sialan. Aku pasti akan membunuh mu. Lihat saja nanti, kau akan kubuat menyesal telah membuatku seperti ini. Tertawalah sekarang selagi kau bisa.

Tunggu, kasur siapa ini? Kasurku tidak senyaman ini? Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, kamar siapa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam dan ada dimana aku? Apa aku bermimpi? Aku mencubit pipiku.

"Aww!" sakit, ini bukan mimpi. Lalu dimana sebenarnya aku?

Kucoba turun dari tempat tidur. Dan melihat pantulan bayanganku di sebuah kaca di dalam kamar itu. Kacau, benar-benar terlihat kacau. Rambut berantakan, bau alkohol dan kaos kebesaran.

Kaos kebesaran? Hey! Kaos siapa ini? Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu, memutar kenopnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, Kyuhyun? Kau sudah bangun?"

Choi Siwon? Itu! Itu benar-benar Choi Siwon bukan? Iya tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali namja tampan itu. Tidak ada orang lain yang memiki suara berat yang seksi seperti itu selain Siwon sunbae. Tidak ada orang yang memiliki senyum semanis itu selain Siwon sunbae. Dan bibir itu, itu jelas-jelas bibir milik seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kyu? Kau masih mabuk?" tanyanya lagi. Dia tau namaku.

"A... ani, aku sudah lebih baik Sunbaenim"

"Jangan sekaku itu, panggil saja aku Hyung, duduklah!" perintah Siwon yang langsung aku turuti.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya. AKU DUDUK DI SEBELAH CHOI SIWON! Catat itu baik-baik. Mungkin aku tidak jadi membunuh Donghae.

"Hy, hyung?"

"Ne?"Aish, dia menatapku. Dia menatap mataku. Oh jantungku tenanglah sedikit.  
"Wae?" katanya lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ehm, itu. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kau mabuk, dan pingsan di klub, aku tidak tau rumahmu. Jadi kubawa kesini"

Benarkah? Memalukan. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku.

"Apa, apa aku bertingkah aneh?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Aish, kenapa tatapanku jadi tertuju pada bibirnya.

Aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Dia tersenyum. Apa? Kenapa? Apa aku bertingkah konyol semalam.

"Apa perlu ku ingatkan?"tanyanya lagi sambil menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kearahku. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan semalam.

~1013~

_Flashback_

_Siwon memapah tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membawa Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar itu menuju apartemenya. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun diklub sendirian. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun memasuki lift. Membawanya ke lantai lima. Tempat dimana apartemennya berada._

_Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dan yang ia temukan adalah wajah tampan yang selalu berada di dalam mimpinya. Ah, apa ini mimpi lagi? Sudah lama ia tidak memimpikan Choi Siwon. Tapi jika ini mimpi, kenapa terlihat sangat nyata? Entah apapun itu, Kyuhyun tau kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali, kesempatan berada sedekat ini dengan Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon. Menghimpitnya ke dinding lift. Menatap mata tajam yang selalu ia kagumi itu, lalu beralih ke bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu. Ia melumat bibir Siwon. Ternyata lebih nikmta daripada yang ia bayangkan._

_"Sunbae, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu"ucapnya lalu terjatuh lemas dalam pelukan Siwon yang sedang shock. Dia baru saja dicium seorang namja. Dan ia, ia menikmatinya. Ayolah, yang benar saja!_

~1013~

Siwon melumat bibir plum itu. Lembut dan pelan, membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Choi Siwon menciumnya.

Bukankah tadi Siwon bilang akan mengingatkanya apa yang semalam ia lakukan? Berlahan bayang itu muncul. Samar tapi Kyuhyun dapat menangkapnya. Kejadian di dalam lift. Pengakuan cinta, dan tentang dia yang mencium Siwon. Sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas di otak Kyuhyun. Membuat wajahnya memanas seketika. Ia mendorong tubuh kekar itu. Menghiru napas dalam-dalam.

"Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Ne?"

"Apa ini berarti kau,.. Kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu." kata Siwon yang kemudian melumat kembali bibir Kyuhyun. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Membuat saliva mereka bercampur. Dan lenguhan Kyuhyun meluncur di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka. Membuat ciuman itu semakin liar. Tubuh Siwon bahkan sudah menindih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Membuat namja berkulit pucat itu menjadi sulit bernafas.

~1013~

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor kampusku. Setelah kejadian kemarin, semua terasa begitu indah. Bahkan bibirku terus saja tersenyum. Aku dan Choi Siwon berciuman. Meski kami belum pacaran, tapi setidaknya aku tau dia tidak membenciku karena orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang ini.

"Aigo, lihatlah teman kita satu ini. Sepertinya dia sakit" ucap Donghae yang entah datang dari mana.

Sejak kapan dia disini? Bahkan ada Changmin dan Eunhyuk juga. Mereka benar-benar merusak mood-ku.

"Kau masih berani menemuiku setelah meninggalkanku sendiri di klub itu eoh?"ucapku sambil mencekik lehernya.

"Hyak! Lepaskan Kyu, bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau yang menghilang." bela Donghae yang didukung dengan anggukan kepala  
Changmin dan Eunhyuk.

Cih, kompak sekali mereka. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka yang meninggalkanku. Masih mengelak lagi. Kalian pikir aku bodoh eoh? Maaf saja, meskipun aku berteman dengan kalian, tapi otakku tidak sama dengan kalian.

"Jadi lepaskan tanganmu. Aku bisa mati"Aku melepaskan cekikanku dari leher Donghae. Kau beruntung karena aku sedang senang Hae.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa pulang? Dan siapa yang menyerangmu?" tanya Changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-Apa maksudmu Min?" kataku sedikit gugup. Darimana dia tahu.

"Ayolah Kyu, lehermu penuh kissmark." sambung Eunhyuk seolah tahu apa yang aku fikirkan.

Refleks aku menutup leherku dengan kedua tanganku. Benarkah ada kissmark nya? Apa sangat terlihat? Sial, pasti mereka akan mengolok-olokku setelah ini.

"Ayo, siapa?"kali ini Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Bu- bukan urusan kalian." kata ku akhirnya lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka.

~1013~

Kulihat Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Mengamati namja berwajah cantik itu. Apa aku memang menyukainya? Menyukai Kyuhyun? Menyukai seorang namja? Ku acak rambutku frustasi. Apa yang ku fikirkan? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Aku hanya menyukai bibirnya. Yah, apa-apaan ini. Kau normal, kau bukan gay, kau masih lebih menyukai wanita berdada besar daripada namja cantik berkulit halus dan mempunyai bibir plum yang selalu ingin kau kecup bernama Kyuhyun itu. Wait! Wait! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah menyebutnya cantik? Tapi, tapi dia memang benar-benar cantik. Apalagi bibirnya, dan lehernya juga.

Aigo! Kenapa justru semakin parah begini. Sadarlah Choi Siwon. Kau baru saja menyatakan dirimi straight, tapi disaat bersamaan memuji seorang laki-laki. Mungkin aku harus cepat-cepat mencari pacar seorang yeoja. Yup, benar. Yeoja yang cantik dan seksi dengan bibir plum yang mirip bibir Kyuhyun. Aish, kenapa jadi menyebut Kyuhyun lagi?

"Hey, Won, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum membuyarkan seluruh fantasi liarku.

"Kibum-ah, carikan aku pacar."

"Pacar? Ayolah Won,jangan bercanda. Kau tinggal memilih siapapun yang kau mau,"ujarnya lalu duduk di sebelahku"Kau itu, tampan, kaya tapi sayang tidak terlalu pintar."

"Hya! Maksudmu aku bodoh?"

"Ani, kau sendiri yang bilang,"ucapnya santai.

"Oh iya, kau dapat surat," lanjutnya sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang bentuknya sudah tak karuhan karena ulah Kibum. Ia menyodorkannya kepadaku.

"Itu, dari seorang namja, namanya Kyu, Kyuhoon, atau Kyu- entahlah siapa aku lupa."

"Kyuhyun?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ah, iya itu."

"Benarkah? Ini dari Kyuhyun?" tanyaku semangat yang membuatku mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kibum.

"A-aku harus pergi. Annyeong,"kataku sambil memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Choi Siwon. Kendalikan dirimu.

~1013~

Siwon memandang secarik kertas yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam amplop putih yang ia terima dari Kibum tadi siang. Terlihat deretan angka diatasnya. Tanpa di beritahupun Siwon sudah dapat menebak nomer siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan yang dilakukan namja tampan itu hanya menatap angka-angka itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Pikiranya sibuk bertarung meyakinkan diri untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tapi Egonya terus-terusan menolak. Perang batin itupun terus berlanjut. Hingga jarinya tanpa sadar menuliskan nomor itu di ponsel nya dan menekan tombol dial.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap suara seorang namja di seberang sana. Membuat Siwon sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Yeoboseyo?" ulang suara itu karena tak ada jawaban.

"Yak! Sekkiya, jangan main-main denganku. Kau membuang-buang waktu ku bodoh!" Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar suara itu. 'Lucu' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Maaf mengganggu mu Kyu, ini aku. Siwon," kata Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun kini merutuki mulutnya sendiri.

"Siwon hyung? Mi-mianhae hyung, aku kira siapa."

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Siwon tanpa sadar.

"Ne hyung, aku juga."

"Kyu?"

"Ne?"

Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskanya. Ia menyerah, ia tidak bisa lagi menahanya. Ia menyukai Kyuhyun, dan satu hal yang Siwon tau, bahwa ia harus mengatakanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Tuuuut tuuut tuuut

Siwon menatap ponselnya bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun justru menutup telponnya. Apa dia sudah terlambat? Apa hati Kyuhyun sudah berpaling darinya? Harusnya ia mengatakanya dari kemarin. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat bibir mereka bertemu. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

TING TONG!

Siwon meletakan ponselnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Mengakat kakinya dengan malas. Pikiranya kacau. Dipenuhi penyesalan, andai saja ia dapat mengulang waktu. Yah andai saja, sayang ini bukan cerita fantasi dimana tokoh utama dapat berbuat hal yang tidak bisa dinalar dengan akal sehat.

Tanganya terayun pelan meraih kenop pintu. Matanya membelalak lebar sedetik kemudian tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok itu tengah tersenyum manis. Manis sekali.

"Kau, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Siwon pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, Oppa," jawab yeoja di depan Siwon yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Dan dikejauhan, nampak seorang namja berambut coklat yang tengah menahan air matanya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ah, tidak, air matanya mulai mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**_Gimana? Abal ya? Gaje?_**

**_Hhehe, harap maklum. Namanya juga newbie._**

**_Terimakasih buat reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca fanfic aneh bin amburadul ini. Ada yang mau baca lanjutannya?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want Your Lips!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Bodoh! Untuk apa dia kesini. Tapi, dia merindukan Siwon. Dia sangat ingin bertemu namja berwajah tampan itu.

Apa dia harus masuk? Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan jika nanti Siwon bertanya untuk apa dia datang kesana? Merindukannya? Ayolah jawaban konyol macam apa itu Kyu? Yang ada kau akan terlihat aneh di mata Siwon.

Ia tertunduk lesu. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya entah sudah yang ke berapa kali. Tak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan masuk dari Siwon. Padahal ia sudah menyerahkan nomer ponselnya. Apa Siwon tidak menerimanya? Atau mungkin memang ia tidak mau menghubungi Kyuhyun? Tak ada yang tau jawabanya. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya berharap.

Getaran ponsel Kyuhyun membuat hatinya memekik senang. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomer yang tak dikenal. Mungkinkah ini Siwon?

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan hati berdebar.

"Yeoboseyo?" ulangnya yang mulai sedikit kesal.

Bagaimana kalau yang menelpon ini hanya orang iseng? Dan bagaimana jika saat ini Siwon tengah mencoba menghubunginya, dan gagal gara-gara orang disebrang telpon sana? Pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi otak Kyuhyun

"Yak! Sekkiya, jangan main-main denganku. Kau membuang-buang waktuku bodoh"

"Maaf mengganggu mu Kyu, ini aku. Siwon."

"Siwon hyung? Mi-mianhae hyung, aku kira siapa."

"Aku merindukanmu," clesss. Siapa saja tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun. Dia meleleh.

"Ne hyung, aku juga,"balas Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kyu?"

"Ne?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telponnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari memasuki gedung mewah di hadapanya. Tujuanya hanya satu. Lantai lima, apartemen Choi Siwon.

~1013~

"Berhentilah menemuiku, kau sudah punya suami," ucap Siwon sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan yeoja yang pernah disukainya itu.

"Dia sedang ke Hongkong, jadi aku bebas mengunjungimu," kata Yeoja itu sambil melepaskan pelukanya dari Siwon dengan terpaksa.

"Clara, berhentilah bertindak seperti itu. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, semuanya sudah berakhir."

Air mata itu mengalir. Tidak, jangan menangis. Siwon tak pernah tega melihat orang lain menangis. Ia lemah dengan air mata.

"Kau, kau berubah Oppa, apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" ucap gadis itu sambil terisak. Dan Siwon benci ketika keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

Cukup, ia sudah bosan, lelah, dan muak dengan semua ini. Apa gadis itu pernah sedikitpun memikirkan bagaimana perasaanya ketika sebuah undangan pernikahan dengan gambar wanita yang dicintai dan seorang laki-laki asing tengah berpelukan mesra sampai ditangannya. Tidak, tidak sama sekali.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanyanya dingin.

"Bukankah kau tau itu karena perjodohan? Namja yang kucintai hanya kau Oppa, tidak ada yang lain."

"Hentikan Clara, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Pergilah."

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali meninggalkan gadis didepannya ini. Ayolah Choi Siwon. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Kuatkan hatimu.

Siwon berjongkok. Mengangkat wajah Clara agar menatapnya. Ia merapikan poni Clara yang berantakan. Lalu mengusap air mata gadis itu, membuat Sang Yeoja sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hiduplah bahagia dengan Suamimu" ucapnya pelan.

Siwon memegang kedua pipi Clara, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Sebuah ciuman perpisahan. Sayang Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Membekap mulutnya sambil menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Bagaimana mendiskripsikan kondisinya saat ini? Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu. Satu hal yang pasti dalam dirinya. Hancur. Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur.

~1013~

"Kyu, mau ikut ke game center?" tawar Changmin padaku.

Aku hanya menatapnya malas sambil menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai isyarat aku menolak ajakannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

"Ani," balasku singkat.

Changmin menempelkan tanganya dikeningku. Mungkin memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Sedetik kemudian dia membuatku kaget dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

"Bodoh, kau demam. Kaja kita ke dokter."

"Aku, baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bercanda, pedulilah sedikit pada dirimu sendiri. Ayo kuantar kau berobat."

Aish, andai saja Siwon hyung yang mengatakannya. Aku pasti akan langsung sehat tanpa perlu berobat. Sial! Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi? Si brengsek itu bahkan masih berani mengirimiku puluhan pesan semalam setelah dia berciuman dengan wanita jalang murahan yang sama brengseknya dengan Siwon. Tidak, bahkan dia jauh lebhh brengsek dariapda Siwon. Atau mungkin sama? Entahlah. Lupakan itu.

Aku hanya menurut ketika Changmin menyeretku menuju halte bus. Dasar! Katanya mau mengantar, tapi malah naik bus. Sama saja bohong.

"Aku lupa, tadi ada yang mencarimu." ucap Changmin setelah kami berdua sudah berada di dalam bus.

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon."

Untuk apa dia mencariku? Mau mempermainkanku lagi. Tidak, kau tidak akan bisa Choi Siwon yang tampan. Saat seperti ini kenapa aku masih sempat memujinya.

~1013~

Siwon menginjak rem mobil nya. Membuat roda mobil audi warna putihnya itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kecil, bahkan sangat kecil bagi Siwon. Apa benar Kyuhyun tinggal ditempat seperti ini?

Ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia ingin menemui Kyuhyun dikampus, tapi namja cantik itu tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk datang kerumah Kyuhyun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon mengetuk pintunya lagi tapi masih tetap nihil. Apa Kyuhyun tidak ada dirumah. Tunggu, bukankah kata temannya tadi dia tidak masuk karena sakit? Pikiran buruk mulai menghantui otak Siwon. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaiman kalau,..

Tidak, tidak! Kau terlalu jauh berfikir Choi Siwon. Tenangkan dirimu. Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam. Berusaha untuk berfikir positif. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi. Berharap namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu segera muncul dari balik pintu.

BRAKKK!

Dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dengan sekali tendang, Siwon berhasil membuka pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Mungkin lebih tepatnya merusak. Satu kata yang ada dalam benak Siwon ketika melihat rumah Kyuhyun.

-Berantakan-

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku? Dan,Yak! Choi Siwon! Kau merusak pintunya?" omel Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Siwon sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan.

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja? Ku kira kau,.."

"Pergi, pergi dari hadapanku." ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang sedang kebingungan. Kyuhyun melangkah melewati namja itu. Tapi Siwon menghentikannya. Meraih tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukanya.

"Katakan apa salahku padamu?" bisik Siwon pelan tepat didekat telinga Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mempermainkanku Hyung!"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Aku melihatnya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu."

Pipi Kyuhyun mulai basah. Hal yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya kini justru terus berputar memenuhi otaknya. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Menyiksanya, membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kyu, dengar. Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat," kata Siwon sembari memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Menatap mata basah itu.

"Berhentilah membual, aku sudah muak."

"Itu hanya untuk menenangkannya, tidak lebih. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan dia."

BRUGGH!

Lagi. Seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan dihadapan Siwon. Hanya saja, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak sedang mabuk.

~1013~

Aku membuka kulkas Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimasak. Ya Tuhan, apa ini? Isinya hanya ada makanan instant semua. Pantas saja tubuhnya kurus begitu. Apa dia tinggal sendirian? Baby Kyu-ku kasihan sekali dirimu. Tidak heran rumahmu sangat berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang untuk pergi," ucap Kyuhyun dari belakangku. Syukurlah dia sudah sadar.

"Kyuhyun? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Dia tidak merespon. Hanya diam ditempatnya sambil menatapku tajam. Ayolah Kyu, maafkan aku. Jangan membuatku tersiksa seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memasak untukmu. Tapi tidak ada bahan makanan dikulkasmu," kataku akhirnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ada ramyun, kau bisa memasaknya untukku," kata Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau sedang sakit, harusnya tidak makan makanan instant seperti itu."

"Biar kumasak sendiri kalau kau tidak mau."

"Ani, biar aku yang memasaknya. Kau istirahat saja," kataku sambil mengambil sebungkus ramyun.

Kyuhyun pergi ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun. Syukurlah dia tidak lagi mengusirku. Tapi sekarang masalahnya, bagaimana cara menyalakan kompor?

~1013~

Kyuhyun mengaduk ramyunya sebelum akhirnya mematikan kompor. Pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang memasaknya. Bayangkan betapa kesalnya dia ketika sudah menunggu selama setengha jam, dan yang didapati adalah Choi Siwon yang datang padanya sambil tersenyum menanyakan bagaimana cara menyalakan kompor. Demi Tuhan, moodnya untuk memaafkan Siwon hilang seketika.

Ia mengangkat panci yang berisi ramyun itu, meletakanya diatas meja. Duduk bersila sambil memakan mie-nya diikuti Choi Siwon yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kyu? Maafkan aku," kata Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan ramyunnya. Tanpa berniat menanggapi Siwon sedikitpun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Diamlah, aku lapar Hyung."

Apa lagi yang harus Siwon lakukan agar Kyuhyun memaafkannya?

"Kyuhyun maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku maafkan aku,..."

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Dia menghentikan aktivitas makanya. Membuat Siwon berhenti mengoceh. Diam. Itu yang mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, sebenarnya ia sudah memaafkan Siwon dari tadi. Ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan namja itu. Siapa yang tega , lebih tepatnya tahan untuk berlama-lama melihat wajah memelas Siwon yang sungguh tidak pantas itu? Kalian pasti akan langsung muntah.

"Kau harus memperbaiki pintu rumahku dulu baru akau akan memaafkanmu hyung."

"Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang ramping itu.

"Kyu?"

"Apa lagi Hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa memperbaiki pintu, tinggal saja bersamaku. Dan bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?"

"Minta apa?"

Chuu

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir pink Kyuhyun. Membuat suhu tubuhnya yang sudah mulai turun kembali naik. Lagi, kali ini disertai dengan lumatan dan gigitan kecil. Beradu lidah, saling berbagi saliva. Mencurahkan semua perasaan mereka. Betapa Siwon merindukan ciuman ini, merindukan saat saat indah bersama Kyuhyun. Betapa ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau mesum," ujar Kyuhyun setelah Siwon menyudahi ciumannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal. Menampilkan sosok lain yang belum pernah Siwon lihat. Namja itu kemudian menarik tengkuk Siwon. Dan sekali lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memulainya.

Ayolah Kyu, sebenarnya siapa yang mesum?

~The End~

* * *

**_Selesai! Selesai! Maaf, jadi tambah abal dan gaje tingkat dewa._**

**_Dan terimakasih atas review-nya. Saya bener-bener gak nyangka ada yang mau ngasih review ff amburadul ini._**

**_Sekali lagi, terimakasih._**


End file.
